


Róże miłości najchętniej przyjmują się na grobach

by Licznik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint-centric, F/M, Feelsy, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Polski | Polish, Poor Clint, Retrospective, i żadnego comfortu, inspired by "Dear Natasha", na cholerę ja to pisałam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licznik/pseuds/Licznik





	Róże miłości najchętniej przyjmują się na grobach

 

Dlaczego właściwie zacząłem to pisać? A. No tak. Terapeutka powiedziała, że to pomoże. W czym niby ma pomóc.  Nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć. Po co mam to robić. Co, może jeszcze bloga założyć? Poza tym wszystko jest przecież dobrze.

 

Nie. Nie jest. Nie mogę sam siebie oszukiwać. Nic nie jest dobrze, odkąd… Cholera.

 

Tydzień temu był pogrzeb. Padał deszcz. Wszyscy byli obecni. Nawet Thor się pojawił. I wszyscy bez wyjątku klepali mnie przyjacielsko po ramieniu, pocieszali, składali kondolencje. I z każdym cholernym klepnięciem w ramię czułem się coraz gorzej. Jakby którekolwiek z nich było w stanie zrozumieć, co straciłem.

Nie byłem w stanie wypowiedzieć mowy pogrzebowej. Nawet jej imię nie przeszło mi przez gardło. Stanąłem tylko, patrząc na tę cholerną trumnę, i zacząłem płakać. Trzęsły mi się ręce. Maria Hill zaprowadziła mnie z powrotem do ławki. Przeczytała za mnie. Słuchanie tego było jeszcze gorsze niż pisanie. Nawet nie pamiętam, co się działo później. Chyba po prostu wyłączyłem się na wszystko. Pewnie jeszcze więcej słów pocieszenia i zapewnień, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

 

Nic nie będzie dobrze. Jak ma cokolwiek być dobrze bez niej?

 

Nigdy przecież nie oczekiwałem szczęśliwej starości czy czegoś takiego. W tym zawodzie takie coś jak “szczęśliwa starość” albo “długie życie”, czy nawet “rodzina i dzieci” to pojęcia abstrakcyjne. Każdego dnia trzeba się liczyć ze śmiercią. Ale nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że strata kogoś może aż tak boleć. Wolałbym sam umrzeć. Nie chcę żyć bez niej. Była dla mnie wszystkim. Nadal jest. Chociaż przecież jej nie ma. Czuję pustkę.

 

Nie, to nie jest początek. Chyba powinienem zacząć od początku. Terapeutka coś o tym wspominała. Trzeba zachować porządek przyczynowo-skutkowy, chronologię zdarzeń. Pomoże mi to ułożyć myśli.

 

Początek. Doskonale pamiętam początek, jak mógłbym to przecież zapomnieć. Nie wiem, czy to kwestia adrenaliny, czy innego czegoś tam, ale ten dzień wrył się w moją pamięć.

 

Fury wysłał mnie na misję. Wyeliminować Czarną Wdowę. Nigdy mi nie powiedział, dlaczego akurat mnie. Było wielu innych agentów, którzy równie dobrze się nadawali do wykonania tego zadania. Może tak naprawdę liczył na to, że nie posłucham rozkazów? Nigdy się pewnie nie dowiem.

Pamiętam czytanie wszystkich akt, przygotowanie się do wykonania misji. Choć młoda, była jedną z najlepszych i najbardziej zabójczych agentek wytrenowanych przez KGB. Szpieg, śmiertelnie niebezpieczna. I przy okazji nieziemsko piękna.

Pamiętam przylot do Belgradu. Padał akurat deszcz, w powietrzu unosił się charakterystyczny zapach ozonu. Śledziłem ją cały dzień. Oglądałem, jak płynnie przechodzi od uwodzenia, przez wyciąganie informacji i torturowanie, do zabijania. A zabijała z gracją, jakiej chyba nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Jakby tańczyła.

Pamiętam dokładnie skradanie się po dachach, nad jakąś ciemną uliczką gdzieś na obrzeżach Belgradu. Kontaktowała się wtedy z jakimiś dwoma mężczyznami.

Nie wiedziałem dlaczego ani po co. To nie był cel mojej misji. Pamiętam jej włosy, które w świetle księżyca nabrały jakiegoś dziwnego koloru, wydawały się wręcz płonąć czerwienią.

Pamiętam czekanie w napięciu aż zostanie sama, trzymając łuk w jednej dłoni i strzałę nałożoną na cięciwę w drugiej. Pamiętam chłodne i mechaniczne opanowanie, wypracowane z misji na misję. Potem głęboki wdech, naciągnięcie cięciwy. Rozluźnienie palców, świst strzały i lotka ocierająca się o ucho. Trafiłem dokładnie tak jak chciałem – tuż nad prawą tętnicą podobojczykową. Mogłem przecież zabić ją od razu. Nie wiem co mnie powstrzymało. Pamiętam szybki bieg, zeskoczenie na dół, po czyimś balkonie i schodach ewakuacyjnych. Nie mogłem jej pozwolić na reakcję. Była Czarną Wdową, każdy błąd mógł mnie kosztować życie. Prawy sierpowy, cios kolanem w brzuch. Żadnej taryfy ulgowej.

Pamiętam ten widok. Leżała przede mną, mierzyłem do niej z łuku. Wspierała się na łokciu, jedną dłonią trzymała się za obojczyk, próbując zatamować krwawienie. Oddychała ciężko, urywanie. I patrzyła na mnie. Tymi zielonymi, pięknymi oczami. Nie zobaczyłem w nich tego, czego się spodziewałem – wyrachowanego, morderczego wręcz spokoju i opanowania. Zobaczyłem w nich strach, ledwie skrywane przerażenie. W tamtej chwili była tylko młodą kobietą, przestraszoną. Widziałem tego samego dnia, jak morduje trzech mężczyzn, bez wahania, mrugnięcia okiem nawet. Ale kiedy stałem tam, w ciemnej uliczce, nie widziałem nic innego oprócz tego strachu. Jak się potem dowiedziałem, miała wtedy 18 lat. Patrzyłem na nią i widziałem małą dziewczynkę, trenowaną, poddawaną praniu mózgu i zmuszoną do zabijania od najmłodszych lat. Patrzyłem na nią i wiedziałem, że nie mogę wykonać swoich rozkazów. Wiedziałem, że do końca życia prześladowałyby mnie jej zielone, przestraszone oczy.

Opuściłem wtedy łuk. Zapytała wtedy, czy ją dobiję, czy może zamiast tego pozwolę jej się wykrwawić.

Zaproponowałem jej możliwość dołączenia do SHIELD. Opatrzyłem jej ranę w milczeniu, czekając na quinjeta.

Fury potem na mnie krzyczał. Tak się darł, jak jeszcze nigdy. Ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Przekonałem go jakoś, że po naszej stronie będzie dużo bardziej pożyteczna, niż martwa.

Spędziła chyba z miesiąc w celi. Fury i Coulson ją przesłuchiwali. Odwiedzałem ją prawie codziennie, rozmawiałem z nią. Właściwie to bardziej prowadziłem monolog, bo nie odezwała się chyba ani razu. Dopiero kiedy ją wypuścili, zaczęło być lepiej. Kolejny miesiąc trenowania. I tak krótko, przecież rekrutów szkoli się po kilka lat. Ale czego ją mieli uczyć, skoro szpiegowaniem i zabijaniem zajmowała się od dziecka? Potem oczywiście: “Barton, sprowadziłeś ją tutaj, więc teraz będziesz jej partnerem, bla bla bla.”

I chyba z dobre pół roku nudy na małych i nic nie znaczących misjach, pół roku mówienia do siebie i otrzymywania monosylabowych odpowiedzi. Chociaż z czasem zaczynała odzywać się coraz częściej, otwierać się przede mną. Zaufała mi w pełni dopiero kiedy uratowałem jej życie, osłaniając ją przed pociskiem. Płakała wtedy, nad moim łóżkiem w szpitalu. Pierwszy raz widziałem jak płakała. Padał deszcz. Pamiętam, że powiedziała wtedy, że nikt nigdy wcześniej nie zrobił czegoś takiego. Nikt wcześniej nie był skłonny poświęcić się dla niej. Łkając mówiła, że nie jest tego warta. Pamiętam, jak zabolało mnie wtedy serce.

I chyba wtedy zacząłem się w niej zakochiwać.

 

Drugi raz płakała, kiedy wyznałem jej, że ją kocham. Wtedy to ja powiedziałem, że nie jestem wart jej łez. I wtedy też padał deszcz.

Natasza lubiła deszcz.

Pamiętam, któregoś dnia. Wracaliśmy z jakiejś misji. Było lato, ciepło. Zaczął padać deszcz. Śmiała się wtedy i skakała po kałużach, jak małe dziecko, którym przecież nigdy nie była. Chwyciłem ją wtedy za rękę, przyciągnąłem do siebie i pocałowałem w strugach deszczu, długo i namiętnie, dopóki nie zabrakło mi tchu. Pamiętam jej uśmiech, szeroki i szczery, jej błyszczące radośnie oczy.

 

Wczoraj też padał deszcz. Byłem na cmentarzu. Przyniosłem niezapominajki. Natasza lubiła niezapominajki. Lubiła kwiaty, a niezapominajki były chyba jej ulubionymi. Siedziałem tam do wieczora, dopóki nie zacząłem trząść się z zimna. Pewnie dlatego teraz boli mnie gardło i mam katar. Steve dzwonił i pytał, co u mnie, bo przegapiłem jedną wizytę u terapeutki.

 

Tak Steve, wszystko u mnie dobrze. Nawet nie mam już siły płakać.

 

 


End file.
